Accidental Banishment
by Shelb
Summary: McGonagall was throwing a party Hermione and Draco arrived late not in perfect condition Ron 'thought' he knew a spell to clean them up but he mixed up the spell and accidentily said a banishment spell. What will happen? Read to find out!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 What the? What happened?

A/N Hey guys Shelb here with a really great first chapter. Well enjoy! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter never has never will (maybe I'll own him eventually)

Accidental Banishment

Chapter 1: What the… Where happened?

It was a chilly windy evening, and Professor McGonagall was throwing a 'Welcome back for the last time' party at her house for all the 7th years at Hogwarts everyone was there- even Ginny (She got special permission to come) except Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were still yet to show up.

"I wonder what's keeping her?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron.

"I don't know there must be traffic of something," Ron answered.

"Well she may have decided not to come" Harry added while taking a sip of punch. Ron shivered at the thought of that, as you may know he does have a crush on her.

" Who cares if Mudblood shows up" interrupted Pansy Parkington followed by Blaise Zabini, "Draco's not here yet."

"That's good," Said Ron.

"For you Weasel!" Returned Blaise. And before a fight started there was a loud knock on the door, McGonagall answered it and there stood Draco and Hermione covered in brown stuff, which also had an unpleasant odor. The entire party was quiet.

"Bloody hell what happened to you two?" asked a very confused Ron.

"Draco what happened to your sense of style?" asked Pansy, "taking after Mudblood are you?"

"No what happened was an accident." Said Draco.

"Yes," agreed Hermione putting down her broom, Draco did so as well. " You see I was flying on my broom along the railroad when Ferret showed up, and after awhile the Hogwarts express zoomed by knocking us completely off course, we landed in a… in a…"

"Sewer!" finished Draco, "With lot's of manure in it."

"Ewe! Yuck!" said the entire party.

"I know a spell that will clean you guys up!" said Ron trying to save the day and you know how Ron is with spells and so before they could stop him, he said "Banishius desero islanra! " And Hermione and Draco disappeared!

A/N: How did you guys like that? Please R&R and check out my other story, My Tutor is My Crush! It is a funny romantic fanfic about Ron and Hermione. I'm trying to see which story gets the most good reviews so R&R! (I will update when I get about 5 reviews or more!)


	2. Chapter 2 Where are we?

A/N: I'm back! With an exiting chapter! Please r&r!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, (darn it!)

Enjoy!

Flashback

"_I know a spell that will clean you guys up!" said Ron trying to save the day and you know how Ron is with spells and so before they could stop him, he said "Banishius desero islanra! " And Hermione and Draco disappeared! _

Chapter 2: Where are we?

"Where did they go?" asked Ron with a pale face.

"Oh now you've done it Weasel! " said Blaise,

"Oh Ron!" Cried Harry, "You accidentally banished them!"

"Oh I'm such an idiot!" Ron said to himself, " Harry can't you bring them back? – Hermione at least?"

before Harry could answer McGonagall stepped in,

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid since you banished them you are the only one who can bring them back"

"Well how do I do that?"

"I'll explain later, I don't want everyone to lose so much fun worrying about them." But Ron and Harry and Ginny were a little worried of course and so was professor McGonagall, but she spent more time on entertaining her guests.

Meanwhile Draco and Hermione landed on a rather unpleasant looking place.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione,

"Probably somewhere in muggle world where you came from."

"Funny Ferret, we are certainly not in any part of 'muggle world' as you call it. There isn't a place in the world like this. Ron accidentally sent us to a Banishment Island." (There is more than one island, people!)

"Oh please Granger, like that would ever happen!" said Draco, although knowing Ron he did think that might be true.

"Did you even hear his spell!" exclaimed Hermione, "He said the words of banishment!"

"Well certainly McGonagall can bring us back!"

"No you idiot! Anyone who bestows a banishment spell is the only one who can break it." She paused, "And I'm sure Harry and McGonagall will help him as much as they can."

"You got a point – ugh, we're still covered in crap lets see if we get find a lake or something."

"Ok, there is got to be something here."

After about an hours search they found nothing but the edge of the island.

"Whoa look out Granger!" said Draco catching her from falling to her death,

"Thanks, but what is this?" said Hermione looking down to nothing because she could not see the bottom because it was covered in huge thick dark clouds

"I think it's the edge of the island." Said Draco in response still holding on to Hermione,

"You can let go of me now ferret!" said an annoyed Hermione, "It is quite obvious that it is the edge of the island."

"I really want to know how far it goes." Said Draco

"Oh crap!"

"What Mudblood?"

We probably won't find any water here." 

"Why?"

"Because since we were banished it would seem that we deserve to live. So we're probably –unless Ron can break the spell in time – unless well, maybe anyway we may… die." 

"Oh! That Weasel! It'll take him forever!"

They looked at each other. Since they were alone this did not seem embarrassing so they screamed at the top of their lungs…

"HELP!" 

A/N: How did you like that? Don't worry no one dies in this story (no wizard or muggle any way) 

Coming up!

Ron learns about the spell

Hermione and Draco of course start to like each other

Hermione and Draco have to face dangerous things 

Ron practices with old useless books and stuff 

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 surviving the first night

A/N: Hey! Shelb here back with another chapter, thanks Drucilla L for the suggestion in this chapter there is some arguing between them but since they are trying to survive I couldn't put too much in there but there is a pretty good argument in there not a big one, but one. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but I'm trying my best!

Another flashback:

_They looked at each other. Since they were alone this did not seem embarrassing so they screamed at the top of their lungs…_

_"HELP!"_

Chapter 3: surviving the first night – for some people (no one dies in this chapter)

"Wait a minute! Shut up Malfoy!" cried Hermione stopping Draco from screaming.

"We have our wands don't we?" asked Hermione

"Yeah so?"

"Our survival depends on them."

"Lets start with a lake, we smell!"

"Fine, _Watapoos Lakarus_ " and a small lake appeared.

"I call first!" Draco announced

"No I did!"Hermione returned,

"I said it first!"

"Yeah? Well I created it!"

"Well I'll test it for you!"

" Who ever heard of 'Ladies First!"

" Who ever heard of 'Finders keepers Losers Weepers!"

"We didn't find it!"

"Well first one to it gets it. Ready set go!" Draco got a head start,

"Hey you come back here! I wasn't ready!" Hermione with her long legs caught up to him tackled him and jumped in.

"Heh, Heh" Hermione chuckled to herself, "It's mine!"

Draco jumped in,

"Hey! I got here first, get out!"

" No you cheated!"

" Yeah well you cheated too! It's your fault for saying go before I was even ready!"

He splashed her, she splashed back.

"Stop it! We are fighting like babies! You said 'first one who gets there gets it!' I was here first so scram!"

"No one says that to a Malfoy!" Hermione kneed him where you don't want to know he yelped in pain.

"Fine you won the fight, this water is cold anyway." He 'scrammed' like she wanted him to. Hermione grinned with delight.

When the party had ended, Ron, Harry and Ginny stayed to clean up and ask McGonagall about the spell. Pansy and Blaise stayed to, but didn't help they just wanted to get Draco back.

"Professor, can you tell us about the banishment spell?"

"Well the banishment spell is only supposed to be taught to those who will use it wisely- and hopefully never. Now of course this was just an accident. Let me start from the beginning. Sit down please."

"Your friends were sent to a Banishment Island."

"Excuse me," interrupted Pansy, "You said _A_ Banishment Island isn't there only one?"

"No, Miss Parkington, there are four of them and each has it's own spell which has different effects and uses. Now even I don't know much about these spells so I'm going to do some research tonight. Oh, look at the time, past curfew. Go fly to your dormitories I'll be following you, just give me a minute to put these away."

When they got to their dormitories, they decided to turn in right away, but Ron couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about Hermione. Could she be hurt? Or Dead? Or greatly annoyed by Malfoy? He hoped she was all right; she was the only female best friend he could talk to.

After Draco finished his bath, Hermione had fixed dinner, it wasn't the best, just a simple nourishment spell she knew. They were pretty quiet and tired.

"I'm tired, I'm turning in." Hermione said

" Fine, me too, are you a light sleeper?"

"It depends Ferret," she yawns, "Why ask such a stupid question?"

"Well in case something tries to eat us-"

"Oh please, this place is deserted. There is probably nothing here but a few dead bodies from previous banishments." She shivered knowing he possibly may be right and plus she would hate to run into any dead bodies.

They said nothing, they fell asleep. This night they slept in peace but they still thought of if Ron could break the spell in time but were still very tired from a long day of getting dirty, showing up late, getting banished, surviving, and arguing. But poor Ron couldn't sleep like I said- no kidding, he has so much burden on his shoulders! He hopes that he can bring her back.

A/N: How did you like that silly argument? LOL! Well coming up!

Draco accidentally flirts with out realizing it till she hits him!

Ron finds more out about the spell.

Draco and Hermione get into trouble.

Hey readers pretty soon I'm gonna be posting another story! (still working on first chapter) It's gonna be a valentine special! Ok here are the basics:

Hogwarts is throwing a Valentine ball. Hermione doesn't have a date Moaning Myrtle hears her talking about it with Ginny then Myrtle tells all the 7th year guys that she is desperate for a date- except Harry cause' he's going with Ginny. Now Hermione has a secret admirer – lots of them! It is very funny I'm gonna put it as a Draco Hermione romance, but I still don't know who is gonna take her maybe you can tell me who you'd like to go with her in your reviews! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4 This chapters Gonna Hurt!

A/N: Hey I'm back with another exciting chapter! This is the one when Draco flirts without realizing it until Hermione hits him! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I have another plan. If my stories are good enough they will buy my stories and give me Harry Potter with money! (Kidding)

Chapter 4 Ow! This chapter's gonna hurt!

Draco woke up early and saw Hermione still sleeping. He noticed how beautiful she looked asleep. Her hair sprawled on the cold ground – add a pillow and she'd looked like a sleeping beauty with brown hair! Her face was calm but troubled-not to mention she had an excellent figure- but lets not go there.

When Hermione woke up she saw Draco staring at her. She stared back. Their eyes were hooked for a few seconds then Hermione got to her senses and slapped him.

"What are you doing you pervert!" said Hermione

"Uh, I think you're uh, gorgeous."

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"Uh you heard me _Hermione_ I think you're pretty." (Readers I would have used 'hot' but my parental unit wouldn't let me) Hermione liked the way her name sounded when he said it. No one had ever called her 'gorgeous' before to her face.

'_Man that guy has got guts to say those words. Stop it Hermione! Draco is a jerk trying to playfully flirt with you for entertainment!' _She punched him in the gut. He winced with pain realizing he just flirted with her. _'Geeze! What did I just do? I can't believe I flirted with, with MUDBLOOD! Ok I got to stay with the program I'll just flirt my way out of this mess. '_

"Don't you ever call me by my first name again Draco!" She covered her mouth realizing what she just called him

"Alright Mudblood." Said Draco still in pain "If that's what you want. Now what did YOU just call ME." He said moving closer.

"Quit flirting with me! I'm Smarter than you." said Hermione knowing her excuse is lame. "And besides Ron could get us back any minute!" They looked at each other

"Nah!" they said in unison

"And besides we have plenty of time it could take him…. A… Billion Years?"

"Nah, never" they said together.

"Your right Mudblood we have plenty of time!" said Draco walking off with a playful grin.

Hermione felt GOOD in a way possibly knowing that someone thinks is well good looking. She wished she could talk to Ginny; she has more experience with guys since she dated Harry for a while. To come to think of it Draco looked pretty cute too, she stopped herself from thinking that, and she couldn't really see herself with Draco. He had hated her since first year, how could he like her now.

Draco was thinking similar thoughts. '_What was I doing! That is not like me! But do I really like her?'_ Their thoughts went wild with questions.

They didn't say anything during a dry breakfast. Hermione forgot the liquid part of the spell. Then they decided to go exploring.

"So where do you think we should go?" Hermione asked Draco

"I'd personally like to go back to the edge of the island. So far it's the only main attraction here."

"Yes I agree let's go."

Ron woke up with bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Harry was pretty tired too but he did get some shuteye.

During classes Ron fell asleep a few times that gave him 4 points extracted from Gryffindor and one hour of detention with professor McGonagall. Ron couldn't wait for Transfiguration class. Not only was it his last class, but also afterwards maybe he could bring Hermione back.

At the end of Transfiguration McGonagall called for Harry, Pansy and Blaise and fetched Ginny and Ron came for detention.

"Ronald for detention we are going to discuss the spells. I successfully found a book on it in the forbidden part of the library." She paused looking at Harry, Ginny, Pansy, and Blaise "And I brought you four because you must certainly want to know what may happen to your friends."

"Ronald do you remember what you said?" asked McGonagall,

"No, professor, I think it is similar to the cleansing spell though."

"That may narrow it down. The four Islands are located higher than the top of the sky. That would make quite a fall if you fell off. Also dangerous unknown creatures live below the island. One island is exactly North, one exactly South, and the same with East and West. Any questions so far?"

"Professor, if creatures live BELOW the island how come then if you fall you're supposed to fall to your death on earth?" asked Pansy

"Good question, the book says it is an unknown spell that makes the island nearly bottomless but yet creatures do live under it. It is a mystery of the islands."

"I dare not say the spells out loud so I'm going to write them on the blackboard." And McGonagall carefully wrote each spell down.

Banishus Tempras – spell for the Banishment Island of the West.

Banishus Eteiral Islandus – spell for the Banishment Island of the East.

Banishus Eteiral Suffrus - spell for the Banishment Island of the South.

Banishus Desero Islandus - spell for the Banishment Island of the North. (Ron's spell Readers!)

"Spell number one is a temporary spell. The people being banished only stay there for as long as needed. There is said to be one lake there and one tree of fruit but they are under a spell so they move every ten minutes. It is a large island. Spell number two is not temporary; it isn't too much torture, not much luxury either. You are to stay there for all eternity away from society. Spell number three, is where you suffer for all eternity never to return. And finally, spell number four is the worst of them all. No food no water no living things except for the deadly creatures under it. It is said no has been able or supposed to live there for a week. Dreadful place. Lets hope your friends are not there." Ron was already shivering. Not only that he hoped that Hermione wasn't in the fourth one he doesn't want to go to any of those islands EVER! (Who doesn't that's worse than being grounded for eternity!)

All of a sudden Ron fainted.

"I think we should continue tomorrow. I'll get a nurse to take him to the hospital wing." Said McGonagall,

"Well I guess he couldn't take that well." Said Harry looking at the well unconscious Ron.

"That has got to be his worst detention-worse than that time Neville had detention with Snape in fifth year." Said Ginny

"He had detention with Snape?" asked Harry

"He didn't tell you? Long story, not many know about that."

"That'd be something cool to spread about." Said Blaise, Ginny and Harry glared at him

"On second thought no one wants to know about something that happened two years ago." Said Blaise. The nurse came with a stretcher and Ron woke up soon after that. He needed some rest.

"Wow, um I wish there was more scenery here." Said Hermione

"No kidding. Hey I wonder how far it goes."

"I don't care go ahead drop something."

"Ok." He picked up Hermione.

"HEY! I DID NOT MEAN ME!" Draco started laughing his head off putting Hermione down on the ground.

"That was not funny!"

"Ha! Yes it was! You thought I was going to drop you!"

"Well yes, it seems like some one like you would!"

"No, I wouldn't want to kill someone as beautiful as you." Hermione pretended she didn't hear that. Draco meanwhile covered his mouth while killing himself in his head for saying that hoping she didn't hear that.

"If you want to throw something throw this." She handed him a rock just a little larger than a tennis ball.

"Ok," He dropped it and it hit something before they expected it to. Then they heard a roar. And started to see a large animal immerging from the clouds below them.

"I'm thinking I should not have thrown that rock."

"I'm just glad you didn't throw me!"

"Shall we run for our lives?" asked Draco,

"Oh yes, lets, and while we're at it lets scream for mom."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed and started running.

A/N: lol how was that? Keep the reviews coming! It's getting good. Any way don't worry Ron will get the spell breaking practice soon! N e way I got to go!


	5. Chapter 5 The Monster and even Worse

A/N: I'm back with a solution to the cliffhanger I left you guys with! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except for my awesome plot)

Chapter 5: The monster and even worse…you though I was going to tell you! Nope it's a surprise!

"What are we going to do? He's catching up!" said Hermione

"Fight of course!" He said a spell. (Sorry readers I not in the mood for making up spells and stuff, sorry!) It blinded the monster

"Lets try that again together, it might kill him." They said it.

"If we survive this I'm taking this back." Hermione kissed Draco. (She right now is killing herself mentally for she couldn't control herself and she doesn't know why she did it) The monster disappeared.

"Well I guess you'll be needing this back" He kissed her (readers just to let you know these kisses are more like annoying pecks on the lips- but still enjoyable)

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You said that if we survived you were taking it back so I gave it to you."

"Well what would you do if I kissed you again for giving back the kiss you gave me after I kissed you"

"I would give it back, after you kissed me which I kissed back which you kissed me first."

"Then I would kiss you back telling you to e-" She did not believe it. Draco Malfoy is kissing her. She could under stand why he kissed her first because he was being annoying and taking what I had said literally, but this time she has no clue. '_Oh great DRACO MALFOY IS KISSING ME! THIS IS NOT GOOD! Hey he's a pretty good kisser. How should I know! I hardly kiss anyone! Ferret face (who is very cute I might add Stop it!) is just being the git he is. How long has he been kissing me? 20 seconds? Break out Hermione! STOP LETTING HIM KISS YOU!' _

Here is what Draco is thinking: _'why am I kissing Granger? Oh yeah she wouldn't shut up. Why did she kiss me first? Hmm she is not bad for a kisser even though she hardly kissed anybody. STOP IT DRACO! YOU DO NOT LIKE HERMIONE! Wait did I just think about Her- Granger by using her first name? This island drives people nuts! Am I still kissing her? Yep there is something wrong with me. Ok I'm letting go… now. Dang it! Ok…NOW!'_ Readers they let go. (Guys who hate mushy stuff uncover your eyes and why would you be reading a romance anyway?)

"What was that for?"

"Oh you wouldn't stop talking,"

"You could have said something. Ron get us back soon. This island is making us mentally insane. And we'll need serious counseling and stuff if we stay here too long."

"Yeah, we'll get locked up in some sort of asylum."

"Lets just say those kisses was our brains going insane and also lets pretend it never happened."

"Agreed Granger."

"By the way ferret I call first in the lake."

"Hey I called it first for today before bed."

"Oh shut up. You actually have to stand up and tell me before I do. Oh yeah I claim first until we get out of this mess."

"Hey! Only one claim a day!"

"No, I told you."

"Fine, I hate women and their sneaky little stuff that they do."

Meanwhile back in the Hogwarts hospital wing…

"Harry, what happened?"

"You fainted during detention."

"During wha- Oh I remember now. Ok, ok, I got it."

"Whew! Boy that would have been hard if we had to tell him all that stuff!" said Ginny,

"Ok, um yeah, are we going to continue today?"

"No, McGonagall says we will tomorrow though." Said Harry

"They have been there for two days already. I really got to get them back soon."

"Don't worry Ron you will."

A/N: Sorry to leave you a little short on this but I will return with longer chapters. (I'm not kidding) please review! Or I may not update (Well being soft hearted I probably will, but I'll need some reviews.)


	6. Chapter 6 An Antidote! not the end!

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner. (I don't have writers block I just sometimes have a very busy schedule) Anyway, at first Draco and Hermione think the island is just driving people nuts but it's really not, soon they realize that. And more trouble comes! (Not as in romance trouble as in them being naughty! I'm not that kind of writer! I mean more dangerous creatures and life threatening stuff that brings them closer together)

Disclaimer: Good gosh how many times do you have to say this! I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER! Happy? Ok on with the story!

Chapter 6: Finally an antidote! Just practicing is the problem, along with having a hot Draco flirting.

Ok, Hermione and Draco have been on the island for three days now, out of seven so, if Ron doesn't get them back by the end of the 7th day good bye Hermione and Draco forever! (That's the catch that McGonagall hadn't told them yet, I mean it is said that none have lived past seven days but well that's because they are instantly killed!)

"Ronald, I just figured out what you used. It was closest to the cleansing spell."

"What is it Professor?"

"Spell #4"

"The worst one?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Oh Great." Ron said sarcastically

"We must work on practicing the antidote at once. Come with me."

Hermione woke up in Draco's arms. She looked down her clothes were still on. She carefully moved away as silently and as fast as possible. She remembered going to bed four feet away from him. She figured that since it was cold that night she must have rolled toward him for warmth. Then she thought about the kiss.

'_This island dives people nuts! What was I thinking! I can't believe I kissed that git! He even kissed me back! This is SO wrong!'_ She made some breakfast. Draco soon woke up smelling something strange.

He groaned.

"Morning Sleepy."

"What's this?"

"The same thing we've had for the past 2 days. What's the difference?"

"I don't know, probably because I'm just tired."

"Oh, I know your smelling the coffee!"

"The what?"

"I conjured up some coffee- it's a delicious muggle drink, here try some." She said handing him a rock that had a dent in it suitable for a cup. He looked at it.

"It looks like – I don't know" he looks at it kind of in a disgusted way

"Try it, it is good and the smell is so calming."

"It does smell good so, alright." He took a small sip

"Mmm, this IS good, muggles sure know what's good to drink."

"Who could live with out coffee?"

"I don't know I can't believe I have never had it before." When they finished their coffee…

"Hmm, since there is nothing else to do here I say we go exploring."

"Yeah, but DON'T DROP ANYTHING OVER THE EDGE!"

"Yeah especially not you."

"YOUR DARN RIGHT ESPECIALLY NOT ME."

"Or me."

"Well maybe you."

"HEY YOU WERE LUCKY I DIDN"T DROP YOU OVER YESTERDAY!"

"I'm kidding." Draco lowered his eyebrows in humiliation. Hermione giggled.

"Let's go." Said Draco still humiliated.

After all the classes McGonagall rounded up Ron and company.

"Ron this time don't faint! I want Draikie Poo back soon –LIKE NOW!" (You can guess who said that!)

"Alright, but it's not my fault I faint it's genetics."

"Right." Said Blaise starting an insult

"Look guys, if we're going to insult do it else where. We got to get our friends back and if you start a riot the slimmer the chance of us ever seeing them again." Said Harry

"Fine." Said Blaise

"May I have your attention please!" (Silence) "Thank you, now your friends are on the fourth island."

"How do you know that for sure?" asked Pansy

"It's spell resembles the cleansing spell by a few letters- they can easily be confused."

"Now, continuing on. To bring them back, you need – well Ronald needs to learn how to move the wand and how to properly pronounce the spell-breaking spell."

"Why are we here then?" asked Pansy

"To give him support."

"What kind of support?"

"Emotional support, like saying 'Nice try,' 'good job' 'keep trying' and blah, blah, blah. Is that all your questions Miss Parkinson? (A/N: Is it Parkington or Parkinson?) "

"Yes,"

"Very well then we will start with working on the wand movement." Ron took out his wand while watching McGonagall do the very complicated movement.

"Now first you make this circular movement, then three flicks and imagine the people you wish to return. You will have to do the next part of the movement twice since it is two people you wish to bring back. Let's start with the first part." Ronald started with the circular motion.

"Make a bigger circle Ronald. Too much, right there, now try the flicks; slower Ronald too slow, I don't even think it's a flick anymore. Better." Meanwhile Pansy and Blaise were very sarcastically giving some support.

"Great job."

"Oh yeah, your doing good." (Some eye rolling from those two also)

"Blah, Blah, Blah." Harry and Ginny were throwing glares at them as if they were saying 'just shut up, he needs to pay attention.'

Pansy and Blaise stopped.

When the lesson had ended. Ron still hadn't gotten the movement down yet he's pretty close though. (A/N: Now I am going to write one of the most used words in history just for fun)

Meanwhile, back at the Ranch (Or should I say Meanwhile, back at the Land of Torture)

It had gotten SO hot that both of them were sweating circuits

"How can it get so hot? I mean there is NO SUN here!"

"Well, while you try to scientifically think of a humanly possible way this could happen I'm going to cool myself off." Said Draco taking his tee shirt off and started fanning himself. Hermione turned away even though it was very tempting to look. He had lots of muscles and a nice six-pack (Yay Quiddich!) and plus he had a sweaty shiny hairless chest.

'I swear that git is trying to flirt! But hey he is pretty cute when he's all sweaty like that Oh NO HERMIONE! DON"T YOU DARE! I mean he probably is hot; I'd like to take my shirt off too. Oh gosh it's so hot it's tempting. Should I? Oh, what the heck! I got a cami under my shirt anyway! This island is driving people insane.'

"I can't figure out why it's so darn HOT!" She took her shirt off. Draco for some reason looked away. But did get a few glances. Noticing how curvy she is and such.

'Gosh did I just turn away? For a girl so cute as her I can't believe it! Oh well, it's so freaking hot that anyone would take their shirt off! If they didn't they'd die of heat!'

"Let's go back to the lake – we don't want to die of heat stroke."

"I agree," They headed back to the lake they got in together, not to bathe but just to cool off.

"Oh, the water is warm but still this is SO much better."

"I just hope that it doesn't get so hot that all the water evaporates."

"Gosh that would be terrible, then again it would probably rain."

"You never know being on this forsaken island of torment"

"Your right."

"I'm bored."

"What do you want to do?"

"Water FIGHT!" he splashed water at Hermione, in the face she started coughing.

"What did you do that for?" she splashed him back. It was constant splashing. When they stopped to catch their breath they noticed they moved extremely closer together.

"Look it cooled off."

"Yeah,"

"I'm going to make dinner." They got out and had dinner and turned in.

A/N: How was that? In upcoming chapters they will have feelings for each other! Yay! If you hadn't noticed this life threatening occasion was possibly suffering heat stroke, and being so hot and the shirts, well that slowly brought them a tad closer, see their starting to treat each other like friends now! I posted a valentine story (just click on my pen name to find it) I also posted a funny one shot. (Again click on my pen name) I have updated my other story too. Check them all out!


	7. Chapter 7 BRr! it's cold!

A/N: Here we are people! Another chapter! We are so halfway here! I have posted another funny story, please check it out. Seen the show dancing with the stars? Well, it's the show, only Hogwarts style! Fred and George are the hosts, and Severus and Sybil is a paired couple! (VERY LOL!) I have some spelling mistakes in it, please ignore them. Someday I'll get off my lazy butt and fix it. Please check it out, plus like in the show, you get to vote! I only have 2 reviews/votes, so I need more so I can predict who will get knocked out of the competition! If you can't find it on the stupid search engine, (Me and the search engine has some problems with each other) just click on my pen name and find it there. Did you know that I'm the only person in fan fiction who has written a story about Dancing W.S.? (I got the search engine working for me – once and My story was the ONLY one on record about the show!) Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7: This is the craziest island on the planet!

Day four:

"ARGH! YEASTERDAY WAS SO DARN HOT AND NOW IT'S FREACKING COLD!" said a shivering Draco.

"WHY WAS I SUCH AN IDIOT?"

"Huh?"

"We could have conjured up things we would have needed, like sunscreen!" she said pointing to her sunburned arm.

"Well, then lets conjure something like beds!"

"I don't know if we can conjure something that big on this island!"

"Try!" they did, no success.

"We need something smaller like blankets."

"And pillows! My poor neck!" Hermione tried to conjure something

"I got two pillows and blankets, I can't conjure anymore pillows or blankets, it won't let me."

"Fine," ten minutes later.

"Is it just me or did it get colder"

"Yeah, want some hot chocolate? That I can easily conjure"

"Fine with me."

Hermione conjured up two mugs of hot chocolate. Five minutes later…

"Hot chocolate doesn't get cold that fast!" complained Draco

"_Flamaora!"_ Hermione, yelled. And a campfire appeared. They put their mugs over it to heat up the chocolate. Ten minutes later.

"THE FIRE'S FROZEN! At least we finished the chocolate," said Draco

"Yes, but look at us, we our color is changing, we look blue, we need to hug."

"Hug? Even a mudbl-"

"DON'T EVER CALL ME A MUBLOOD AGAIN DRACO WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS MALFOY OR I'LL HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY! " yelled Hermione, wand pointed at Draco, "Now I'll explain the hugging, the only warmth we'll get is our body warmth, we have to do it unless you want to die, and I for one DON'T want to die so, we're doing it."

"Fine," They wrapped blankets around them got comfy and hugged. Five minutes later…

"It's working Granger, I'm actually feeling warmer again."

"I told you so, and please call me by my real name, I get really annoyed when I'm called 'Mudblood,' or 'Granger'"

"Ok, I will if you call me Draco."

"It's a deal Draco," said Hermione breaking the hug and held out her hand for Draco to shake,

"Deal," after they shook hands they went back into the hug because they were getting cold again

"Ronald, it's twist eight times and flick, twist eight times and flick!" said McGonagall, teaching Ron the second part of the movement.

"Sorry! This is so complicated!"

"That's because a seventh year isn't supposed to know these things!"

" Hey I'm getting it!"

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL! EMERGENCY ON THE SECOND FLOOR, GIRLS BATHROOM, MYRTLE IS IN A RAGE!" cried a student,

"Oh, dear, keep practicing Ronald, We'll work on the incantation tomorrow."

Draco's thoughts:

'Gosh, Hermione isn't that goody two shoes I thought she was, you know she'll seriously hex me if she wants to. Her skin is so soft. Looks like the lake is frozen, I don't think I want to go in there today it'll be freezing when it melts. She's not that bad once you get to know her. Plus, it was my father's doing making me believe she was a filthy mudblood, sure she is muggle born, but definitely not filthy. I want to know about her life. I'll ask her."

Hermione's thoughts:

'_Draco's still a git at times but he's not that bad, maybe it is all Lucius's doing what if he forced to get the dark mark. (_I haven't read the books so when Draco gets his dark mark does he accepts it with out being forced? If so then I'll say that Draco was forced before hand by Lucius to accept with out complaint)_ He's so tense ooh, and muscular. I'll have to ask him about his life.'_

"Draco?"

"Yeah,"

"What was your child hood like?"

"You first,"

"No, you.

"You,"

"Whoever wins rock paper scissors will have the other person tell all."

"Rock, paper, what?"

"Rock, paper, scissors, it's a game that muggles use to help decide things, like who won or something."

"How do you play?" Hermione broke the hug,

"It's simple, we say 'Rock, paper scissors.' Together, and while saying it smack our fists into our palms three times, one for rock one for paper and one for scissors, then one more but this last one we will make the hand shape for one of these, for the sign for rock you hold you hand out in a fist like this. (Showing him) the scissors, you hold two fingers out like this. (Shows) The paper is just a flat hand like this. (She shows) now to tell who wins. If one of us gets paper and one gets rock, paper wins because it wraps the rock. If one has scissors and one has rock, rock wins because rock smashes scissors. If one had scissors and one had paper, scissors wins, because scissors cuts paper. Got it?"

"I think so."

"Ready?"

"Yeah,"

"Rock Paper Scissors!" they said together Hermione had scissors and Draco had Rock.

"I win Hermione, tell me of YOUR child hood!" said Draco banging his fist on Hermione's scissors shape

"Fine, my parents were dentists, and well my child school life was pretty normal I wasn't too popular in school. A teacher's pet. Now one time there was this kid, a lot like you, I got so mad I made his pants fall down with my magic he was SO embarrassed but no one knew it was me, Not much happened in my life until I got accepted into Hogwarts.

You pretty much know the rest. Your turn."

"Fine, I never saw dad much when I was young. But when I did he would abuse me, or mom. Mom was very kind to me. Dobby was too. Dobby and me used to share our dreams he was like a brother to me. He always had a dream of a huge sock collection, I always wanted to have a nicer home, which when I got older, was Hogwarts. My father told me never to befriend mudbloods, or blood traitors or Harry Potter. He warned me, so that's why I was never nice, and it started to become a habit, really I was jealous of you three, didn't care about blood, or popularity although you already had it being the Golden Trio. I mean at the Yule Ball, you got a date with Victor Krum! That scored a lot on your popularity. You didn't care. I wish I was a lot like you three, I'm popular as the Slytherin god but I'm stuck with that slut Parkinson, Harry like me could have had any girl he wanted, except Cho Chang, she liked Cedric. Now he's with Ginny. Now I wish I had never listened to my father, now I will never score any friend ship with you guys."

"That's not true, you just scored one with me." She kissed him softly on the cheek.

A/N: How was that? Keep those lovely reviews coming! And don't forget to take a look at my new D.W.S story! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8 more nice friendship

A/N: Hi, I SO sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had some writer's block sorry! I have posted new stories check them out plz!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never will be. :(

Chapter 8 more _ice_ friend ship

"Hey, it's still cold, but look the lake's frozen we can go ice skating!" said Hermione

"Well, I- I'm n- not sure that may b-be the best idea" said Draco backing away.

"Why not? It's definitely think enough, I can't see the bottom!"

"I know it's just, well, we, we don't … Have any skates, right no skates."

"I can easily transfigure these rocks into skates"

"Yeah, well, we could break a bone!"

"Nonsense, we have magical powers we can fix it ourselves, plus I'm learning how to be a healer so no problem!" Hermione transfigured the rocks into skates and was putting them on.

"Here put these on." said Hermione

"I, well, fine I admit it, I CAN'T SKATE AND I'M AFRAID TO! There, I said it"

"It's easy, I'll teach you!"

"But,"

"Come on!" she was dragging Draco to the lake,

"Here, all you do is slide your feet like this see, no, you're waddling, like this. See?"

"Well, hey I think I'm getting it."

An hour later:

"Hey, whoever can skate five laps first wins!" said Draco,

"You're on!"

Ok, it starts off neck and neck, Draco speeds past, with Hermione on his tail, making the next turn Hermione catches up. It's neck and neck again they are starting the second lap Hermione passes Draco on the first turn, I'm sounding like we're in a Quiddich game right now huh? Draco catches up, it's neck and neck, and on the third lap Hermione skates even farther ahead, the ice in now in need of a Zamboni about now, the ice is getting rougher, Draco slips, he is back up and getter closer to Hermione, she slips giving Draco the opportunity to pass her. Hermione is up heading for her fourth lap, she passes Draco, yea, yea; yea we get the picture Hermione is almost to the finish line!

_CRACK!_

A/N: AAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDD that's it! Thank you for reading my short chapter c'ya!

Record screeches,

Would you really think I'd stop now? NO! The chapter's WAY too short for my taste! Ok, I'll give you a break so no cliffhanger this time!

Back to the Story!

"HERMIONE!" Draco quickly skates over to the opening in the ice where Hermione is currently trying not to let go of the piece of ice that is keeping her from sinking

"Help! AHHH!" Hermione slipped and down she fell, she died. I'm kidding; sorry I'm done kidding for now. I apologize. She did slip and fall into the water though, but she won't die.

"Hermione!" He stupidly dived in after her, which of course was the dumbest thing on the planet; he soon realizes he could have levitated her out, but he's gotta do it the hard way now. He swam, to her now limp body and ripped of their heavy skates and started swimming up, he managed to get them on shore, he put up a heating charm on them and well, he realized she was still blue when the temperature is rising around them, he realized, she's not breathing.

"Ok, ok, what do you do when your friend is not breathing, she's not dead though, um, what's that stupid muggle method again? CPA? CPT? CPO? CPY? She's going to die before I guess it and figure out what it is."

Ok, I can't take it any longer,

Shelb: Yo Draco! It's CPR!

Draco: Oh yeah! What CPR?

Shelb: It's when you give her oxygen, mouth to mouth!

Draco: A French kiss?

Shelb: Kind of, yeah a French kiss, the difference, is when kissing no tongue, instead you breathe inside her, get it? Would you like a demonstration of me doing to you?

Draco: I got it,

Shelb: darn, well DO IT! NOW!

Draco: Yes Ma'am!

Draco opened her mouth and started breathing, soon Hermione's color can back from a blue to a pale white, and she opened her eyes and coughed water in his face.

"What the heck were you doing Draco!"

"Oh, I was killing a bug on your lips!" said Draco sarcastically,

"Cut it, Draco, what were you doing?"

"What did it look like!"

"CPR duh,"

"Precisely"

"How did you learn that?"

"Um, I knew all along."

Shelb: Hey!

"Oh really, well, thanks,"

"Your welcome,"

Ok, while they are warming up let's check on Ron's progress shall we?

"RON! It's _retundo oos quida pouniba retundo oos quida pouniba!_" yelled McGonagall who now has a new hairdo; you could say it had a lot to do with ash as a lot of hair since Ron messed up the incantation

"Sorry?"

"Try it again,"

"Ok," he said it and as the result, McGonagall's favorite vase broke,

"My vase! My vase! One more time!" Through out the after noon, the trio, and Blaise and Pansy and Ginny had to face, a flock of pigeons appearing, broken porcelain, muggle objects flying, such as coffee makers, at least the had free stuff for the muggle study class, also flying saucers, the summoning of books, luckily McGonagall was able to shield them from, castration, black eyes, blindness, and trips to the hospital wing, also, caused a tornado in the classroom, a hurricane, a hail storm, a motorcycle running Blaise over, he was fine, Butter beer came falling from the sky, the attack of the beating brooms, somehow Fred and George appeared and set off a few pranks, and lastly what really made McGonagall need counseling, he set the classroom on fire.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! THAT IS IT! WE ARE DONE!" McGonagall put out the fire and the session was over, and McGonagall went to see a psychiatrist. There will be more where that came from, later. Back to the land of Torture

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah,"

"I was wondering, if you know, we could maybe, go out? I mean we have changed a lot, mostly because of our need to see a psychiatrist, but yeah you get the picture."

"I'd love too, but what about our friends? They still hate each other!"

"Maybe we could send them here and see what happens."

"That not a bad idea you know!"

"We should do that, we should be able to learn the remedy easily, and at least you definitely will"

"Well, we may not have to do that, that can be plan B maybe if we can say nice things about our friends, maybe they can handle it,"

"Great idea, say something nice about Pansy"

"Ok, Umm, she can be a slut at times but she has good taste in guys."

"I'll take that as a complement, umm ok, Harry, does a good job in handling all the responsibility he has you know with needing to defeat Voldemort and all."

"Ok, Blaise, is a really good friend when you need him."

"Ginny, is a really good sport and won't let anyone down."

"Um, Crabbe and Goyle, have a good appetite."

"Ron, Ron, uh, Ron, is uh, uh, uh, um, well he has an innocent heart and cares for his friends."

"Oh that's sweet," She kissed him.

A/N: And that and my chapter full of fluff! Reviews R Rocking my world! Don't forget to click on my pen name and check out my new stories!


	9. Chapter 9 Time is Running Out!

A/N: Omigosh! I have been nominated in the Dramione awards! YAY! Let's celebrate! I've been nominated in these categories: Warm and Fuzzy, On the Edge of Your Seat, We've Yet To See, and also I have been nominated under I Wish I Could write like that category! The voting starts May 15th 2006 here is the link so you can copy it in your box thiny just delete the spaces http/www.dramione. tornpages. net/nominees. html I'm handing out virtual pizza and soda for everyone and a new chapter! By the way when this is complete I'll be posting a sequel! I'll let you know when on the last chapter!

Disclaimer: It is not mine, in fact on little teeny part is actually kind of Drucilla L's idea, let's get on with the party!

Chapter 9: Day six: Time is running out!

Draco and Hermione have become very good friends and are trying to date, so here is their sort of first date in a way. (It would be kind of hard in a place that you could never call romantic, unless being in life threatening danger is what you think it is romantic)

"You know," started Hermione, walking around with Draco (who else?) "We would normally right now be fighting and hexing each other into obliviation and now look at us, we are well, sort of dating!"

"I know, it's like we were sent here for a reason"

"Exactly but we are really here because of an accident, coughRoncough"

"Are you catching a cold?"

"Luckily not, at least the temperature is rising again"

"Well, that might come to an advantage,"

"What is it with men and their perverted thoughts!"  
"It's natural, unless, your, Longbottom"

"Good point, but it's still disgusting"

"I'll stop,"

"Good, so this evening on you sort of date what are we going to be doing?"

"Um, I really don't know, talk? Eat?"

"We'll figure it out, plus this isn't even official is it?"

"I have no clue"

(This is a little OOC) Meanwhile McGonagall was in her office looking for a potion to clam her nerves.

"How's the training going Minerva?" asked the portrait of Dumbledore

"Ah!" shrieked Minerva like she was about to have a heart attack "Oh my Albus you really need to learn not to startle people"

"I was simply asking a question, and you haven't answered it"

"A disaster! Mr. Weasley messed up my hair, broke my favorite vase, a fleet of brooms attacked, a motorcycle ran over Mr. Zabini it was flying blenders and it was raining SAUCERS! AND HE SET MY CLASSROOM ON FIRE!"

"Minerva? Are you feeling all right? I suggest maybe you should see a psychiatrist-"

"NO I AM NOT ALL RIGHT AND I WON'T BE IF MISS GRANGER AND MR MALFOY DON'T COME BACK!"

"Ah, still on the island I see, I thought you could get Mr. Weasley to get them off by now, but I over estimated you"

"How do _you_ know about this?"

"Can you guess?"

"Albus with a lot of middle names I can't remember Dumbledore! Don't' tell me you were meddling AGAIN!"

"Indeed I was"

"YOU ARE DEAD! HOW CAN YOU MEDDLE WHEN YOU ARE A STUPID PORTRAIT YOU OLD FOOL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"That would be impossible for I already am dead, and it is quite an interesting feeling actually, you should try it Minerva it is very relaxing"

"I'm. Not. Going. To. Commit. Suicide. Any. Time. Soon. I. Just. Want. To. Know. How. You. Did. It, by the way have you seen my nerve potion anywhere? I just got a refill from Poppy and I can't find it"

"Oh, it's in that right drawer over there next to Fawkes, I simply left my portrait and Mr. Weasley did banish them, for I just took over his mind for awhile and switched his thoughts to the Banishment Spell,"

"How on Earth can a ghost/portrait thing like you do that?"

" It's quite simple when you're dead actually-"

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU ALBUS! YOU MADE POOR MR WEASLEY AND MYSELF GO THROUGH SOMETHING JUST TO SEND TWO ENEMIES TO THEIR DEATHS! THERE IS ONLY ONE DAY LEFT YOU OLD NINNY, FOOL, DEAD MAN WHO I WILL KILL AGAIN!"

"You'll get them back in time, (his eyes twinkled) and plus it is only for inter house unity-"

"INTER HOUSE UNITY! YOU CALL THAT UNITY? I CALL IT MURDER!"

"I also did it for my own entertainment too"

"What am I going to do with you Albus?"

"Nothing"

Back on the island

"Hi, Draco"

"Hi, wait why are we even bothering when we've seen each other all day?"

"I don't know"

"Well, let's go- somewhere"

"You know maybe we should start dating when we are off of this place"

"Yeah, but it can be practice, for you anyway I have dated a couple million times"

'For your information Draco Malfoy I have dated before"

"Who?"

"Viktor Krum and Ron once"

"Ok, well, I have dated, hmm, Pansy, Chelsea, Shelby, Charlotte, Rebekah, Cho, Violet, Raven, Cindy, Angel, Celine, Pam, Becky, Mary, Rachel, Grace, Teresa, Marybeth, Stephanie, Jordan, Elizabeth-"

"That's enough!"

"I knew that would get to you"

"Shut up."

They talked and ate, like usual in fact it seemed like a normal day except for the fact that for once there was nothing life threatening at all. Which was weird on this forsaken island. They had a little kiss good night and they slept in peace, for once during that week.

A/N: I know, I know, it's not as fluffy as you would all like but I really wanted to update to tell you all the Dramione news! Review and vote for me on May 15th! The link is on my profile page too so you don't have to look for it in this fic, but please with a cherry on top vote for me!


	10. Chapter 10 One Last Hope

A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Keep that up and you'll see a lot more chapters coming your way! Ok, the voting has begun for the Dramione awards, some of you wanted directions on voting so here are the directions: Ok, click on the link on my profile page, it will take you to the nominees page, you will see my name if you scroll down and look at all the categories. Click on the 'vote' link at the top, enter I believe my pen name and the story name (Accidental Banishment) and type Redemption in the comments area, it's the password, if you don't type it the vote won't go through, also there is a drop down list that shows the categories, so choose one of these categories for me: Warm and Fuzzy, We've yet to see, or On the Edge of Your seat for I wish I could Write like that category you only need to enter my pen name and the password and of course select that category. Vote as many times as possible, if you have any questions just review any one of my stories and I'll post an answer on my profile or my next A/N in that story. Please vote for me! Vote as many Times as You Want! No one is stopping you! Now here is the chapter…. Will Draco and Hermione be able to make it back? Find out after the Disclaimer: It is not mine only the awesome plot!

Chapter 10: One Last Hope

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been on this island?"

"This is day 7 I think"

"DAY 7?"

"Yeah? There a problem with that?"

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU DAMN WELL BETTER HURRY THE HELL UP AND GET US OFF THIS BLOODY ISLAND!"

"My, Hermione, you just swore 3 times! I'm impressed! Why so mad?"

"This is the banishment island where you only live for a week, as soon as it strikes midnight, we are dead." Draco gulped

"YO WEASEL! YOU HEARD THE GIRL GET US OF THIS &$ ISLAND!"

"Ron?"

"What Harry it's Saturday?" groaned Ron

"This is your last day to save Hermione"

"WHAT? THAT SOON! Crud!" Ron jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand and stated practicing.

"Ron, you can calm down a bit"

"ARE YOU MAD! OF COURSE I WON'T CALM DOWN! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME HARRY!"

"Can you try to calm down?"

"NO!"

"Man you are stubborn when you are not calm"

"THANK YOU!"

"You're starting to freak me out"

"GOOD!"

"I'm going to leave and eat."

"FINE!"

Draco and Hermione were bored, very bored,

"Any day now Ron!"

"Hurry Up!"

"Come on, any time now."

"Hermione? Why are we talking to the sky?"

"We're bored?"

"We need something to do."

"Big time,"

"Are you ticklish?"

"Uh… AH! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, STOP! Ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm… Serious… That's enough!"

"Ok, I'm done."

"Good,"

"Now what do we do?"

"I don't know"

"Umm..."

"Are YOU ticklish?"

"What? No,"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm- hahahahhahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahha Stop it! Hahahahahhahahhahahahhahahahahhahaahhahahhahahahahah"

"Man! You are worse than I am!"

"Thanks, man my hair needs more gel"

"No, it's looks better the way it is."

"Really?"

"Yes, you don't look so good with gel especially in second year, you were the gel king! There was too MUCH gel!"

"Ok, then no gel"

"Yay!"

"That was fun want to do it again?"

"No,"

"Me neither,"

"Umm, we could go swimming"

"That's a good idea!

"Great, lets race"

"Cool, ready set go!"

"Hey! You're not cheating again you cheater!"

"Yes I am!"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"Noooooooo!"

"Yes because I just got in!" Hermione jumped in after him

"Hey! I got here first!"

"You cheated big boy you have to share!"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do!" said Hermione splashing him and jumping on his back,

"Ha!"

"Wait, Draco, no, no, what are you doing Ahh!"

_SPLASH!_

Draco threw Hermione off of his back and into the water. She jumped back on his back but was holding on much tighter.

"You will pay!" said Hermione playing with Draco's wet hair.

"Oh yeah?" Draco started swimming with Hermione on his back (man he's strong huh?)

"Wheeeeee!"

Then Draco dove under water-backwards, so Hermione went first. When Hermione and Draco got back up for air, Draco was laughing.

"Draco Malfoy, how dare you! That was so uncalled for! I c-" Hermione was stopped when Draco pressed his lips against hers bringing her closer to him. Instead of slapping him like she normally would have, she actually returned the kiss. But they did not know how much time was flying. Really, it was about 7:00 at night. That's when the trouble was going to begin.

"Come Draco, let's get dried up."

"Ok," but then the ground started to shake,

"Draco, what's going on?"

"I don't know"

"I think it is not good"

"Where the hell are our wands?"

"I don't know!" They quickly swan to shore. Soon the ground stopped shaking. They immediately went to look for their wands. But time was speeding far too quickly; they fell asleep after the first hour of look for their wands.

Ron was fretting a lot, he kept trying he kept getting it wrong time was ticking fast.

Suddenly the ground started shaking again which made Draco and Hermione wake up. It was about 11:00 at night.

"Oh, my gosh."

"Hermione what is that thing?"

"I don't know, but we better run!" They ran from another strange creature it was not like their first monster encounter but worse. This was a lot bigger and green and not a dragon but more like a dinosaur like thing. Soon more of these things appeared, some emerged from rocks. Some flew up from under the island. The time was, coming the time to die. Hermione tripped and fell on a rock,

"Hermione!" Draco held her unconscious form and tried to run but he got cornered

"Ron, it's almost midnight try it one more time!" said Harry Ginny was counting the seconds..

"Ten, nine eight seven six five four"

"Umm,"

"Three"

"Er,"

"Two,"

"Ok"

"One!"

"_Retundo oos quida pouniba retundo oos quida pouniba!"_

A/N: Review please! And don't forget to vote! Vote as many times as you want!


	11. Chapter 11 One Last Hope: Part 2 THE END

A/N: Hey! I got more Dramione news! I made the finals in the Warm and Fuzzy category! I didn't win yet but I'm close! Thank you so much for your support and your votes! Here are directions for the final voting:

Ok, click on the link on my profile page, it will take you to the finalists page you will see my name if you scroll down and look at The Warm and Fuzzy category click on the 'vote' link at the top, enter your name (it can be ur pen name 2 if u don't want to give ur name away) and e-mail, scroll down a bit until you see 'Warm and Fuzzy' right next to it is a drop- down list, find my story 'Accidental Banishment' and select it for the list, My story only made the finals in the Warm and Fuzzy category so that's all u can vote 4 me for. Scroll to the bottom and type 'redemption' in the comments area, redemption is the password the vote WILL NOT go through if you don't type redemption there. Then click submit or vote whatever and you voted, you are allowed to vote as many times as you like and I hope I can win this so please vote! If I made it this far in the top five then I can do better, I just need your help! Here is the chapter!

Chapter 10: One last hope: Part 2

"_Three"_

"_Er,"_

"Two," 

"_Ok"_

"_One!"_

"_Retundo oos quida pouniba retundo oos quida pouniba!"_

Draco held onto Hermione tightly for fear the end was coming, all of a sudden there was a bright light.

"I can't believe it!" thought Draco, "I'm actually going to heaven! Wait, that's not good, well it is good but I don't want to die yet! Stay away from the light!" Draco couldn't move anyway, he was holding an unconscious Hermione and if he moved her he could kill her it was that bad. Soon the island vanished and when Draco opened his eyes…

"MALFOY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERMIONE!" Screamed Ron

"Um, I can't move, I'm holding her, we are severely injured, and if we don't get treated now, we especially Hermione, will die! "

"What did you do to her!" asked Ron

"Nothing, these weird dinosaur like creatures did it, now call Madam Pomfrey NOW!"

Soon Madam Pomfrey came running in with stretchers, as soon as Hermione was carefully moved out of Draco's arms, he passed out.

Soon Draco came too in the Hospital Wing.

"Your awake Mr. Malfoy," said Madam Pomfrey

"Where's Hermione! Is she alright!" asked Draco sitting up only to pushed back down by Pomfrey

"She's in a coma, she had quite a concussion. She should be fine in a day or two. She's right next to you so you can look at her all you want"

"Oh," Draco turned his head, he saw Hermione with a lot of bandages on her head and she was asleep it looked like she had broken her arm. He took a look at himself, he had a broken leg, and a few cuts. He right now had a headache he ignored it. Then Ron and Harry and Ginny came to visit Hermione.

"Is she awake yet?" asked Ginny who couldn't see over Ron's head.

"No,"

"When will she wake up! It's been a week!" said Ron "What did you do to her Malfoy?"

"Oh for the love of God, I told you I did NOTHING!"

"Well, we'll believe it when Hermione says it."

"Harry? Ron? Ginny? Draco!" The four teens turned their heads; they saw Hermione blinking her eyes.

"Hermione!" cried Ron,

"Your awake!" said Ginny,

"Wait, did you just call Malfoy Draco?"

"Uh, yes I did, that's his name"

"He doesn't have a name!"

"Hey! I resent that! I have a wonderful name! It means Dragon!"

"Hermione, did that island do something to your brain?" asked Ron

"No, I'm fine, here sit down and we will tell you the story." Just then Blaise and Pansy entered to hear this story.

"It's actually kind of funny."

"Well, we got banished right? And when we got there we found the edge of the island it's pretty scary and we then I realized that we would be stuck there for awhile and possibly die."

"And then we hug each other and scream at the top our lungs!" said Draco laughing

"Yeah, then I made a lake since there was no water or food. And we had a huge fight over who got the lake first."

"Yeah then you kicked me, I think I still have a mark."

"You'll live,"

"You almost castrated me!"

"I was not even close!"

"Fine let's just continue."

"Fine, we went to sleep."

"The next morning, I woke up and I saw you sleeping and I stared at you."

"YOU PERVERT!" Screamed Ginny

"My words exactly," said Hermione

"It's true she did call me a pervert."

"Then we fought again,"

"No one really won."

"Then we decided to go to the edge of the island."

"I wanted to see how far it went."

"Then you picked me up and almost threw me over!"

"I told you I was just kidding."

"I know I just wanted to point that out."

"So then I threw a rock over instead, just little rock, and it hit something, much sooner that we thought."

"It was a monster."

"Really it was, we were screaming and running we looked like idiots, we killed it by blinding it, and stuff, although it would have been easier if we used the killing curse."

"Yeah, then I kissed you." Said Hermione turning pink

"YOU DID WHAT!" Screamed Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise and Pansy

"Then I kissed you back,"

"Then we fought over kissing, it was hilarious."

"The next day was my least favorite, it was the hottest day of my life. I swear it was like 100 degrees!"

"Yeah, we had to take our shirts off," said Draco grinning

"Shut up." Said Hermione "I had a camisole under my shirt thank you very much Mr. Six-pack!"

"Now who's the Pervert!" said Draco

"Your worse!"

"Then we had a water fight and went to bed."

"The next day was-"

"I hated it! Except for the end though,"

"It was freezing cold!"

"The lake froze, THE FIRE EVEN FROZE!"

"Then I got the brilliant idea and conjured up blankets, and we hugged, so our body heat kept us warm" Pansy was currently envying Hermione at the moment.

"Then we told each other our child hood stories and became friends"

"FRIENDS!" Shrieked- well you know who they are.

"We're not done yet."

"The next day Hermione talked me into ice skating on the frozen lake,"

"You didn't know how to!"

"Yeah well I know now, Hermione fell through after awhile, and I dove in brought her up, she wasn't breathing so I used that stupid muggle method, well, it's not exactly stupid anymore, umm what's it called… YMCA? CPY? CWE? WB? ABC? Umm,"

"CPR, Draco, CPR." Said Hermione

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Coughnoyoudidn'tcough" coughed Hermione

"Then me and Hermione went out on our first date."

"WHAT!" You know who said it.

"Yes, we are dating now comments and questions and shouts will be postponed until after the story, so shut up." said Hermione

"It wasn't the best, we could've done better,"

"Then on the last day we went swimming and the ground shock, and these weird creatures started appearing and then I got knocked out."

"And I held you and we about to get eaten, until I saw a light I thought I was going to heaven." Harry, Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes. "But then I showed here, and you guys know the rest."

"The End" finished Hermione

"DATING!"

"DRAKIE! YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND!"  
"HERMIONE I DO NOT APROVE OF THIS!"  
"YOU KISSED!"  
"UNBELIVABLE!"  
"YOU ARE MENTALLY INSANE!" shouted all of them except Draco and Hermione.

"Hey, come on it's that bad-" started Draco

"YES IT IS!"

" We said nice things about all of you!" said Hermione

"That doesn't cut it!"

"SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR DON"T MIX!" while Draco and Hermione's friends kept bickering, on and on Madam Pomfrey came and healed everything and just put on a few bandages and let Draco and Hermione free to go. She also gave them new wands similar to their old ones. Minerva came into the wing while Dumbledore walked to a portrait in the Wing, which made a painter in the portrait upset. Dumbledore winked at Draco and Hermione,

"Hermione, is it time we showed our friends a little inter house unity?"

"Yes I think so," Minerva turned white she knew what was happening.

"_Banishus Desero Islanra!" _

The End

A/N: How was that? Want to know what happens check out the sequel, which I have posted: Not So Accidental Banishment, you can find it on my profile page. Please review! If you review I'll give you this hint: Ron, Harry, Ginny, Pansy and Blaise get banished, there is still a lot of Draco Hermione stuff and maybe some other romance going on at the island. Well, I don't know about the pairings so I'll let you tell me what they should be. And don't forget to vote!

CREDITS:

I'd like to thank:

Drucilla L., Midnight- raven 243, xmyxparadisex, Sita The Marshmellow Lord, ravnbb2855, halfbloodprincess2, CiceroGuided (a.k.a Hidden Opera Angel), Buffy-Crazy about Angel, Stfu it's Kaley, Loca4Anime, Naz in Black, queenofthelameos, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, dan-lover, Black Rose-poison Orchid, Archangle, Golden Angel71, The Rae Way, DaughterofEmpathy189, Earthygrl, Ga Nat Nat, Gurlon the move, and indescribablybee! I have 59 reviews! Thank you, and I have…(let me count) 23 reviewers! Thank you! And please vote for me! If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry, it's hard going back and forth between word and my reviews page! Check out my sequel too!

Shelb


End file.
